Happy Birthday, Akihisa-kun!
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: It's Akihisa's birthday, and Mizuki has made a cake for him. Can Akihisa prevent making this birthday his last one?


**Konnichiwa, minna! Here's a new story I gave myself an idea to by accident about a month ago. I was going to wait until Friday to post it, but I just wanted to get it over with. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Akihisa-kun!**

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. Akihisa Yoshii, however, woke up to find that her sister, Akira, was sleeping on top of him, and he got so surprised, he ended up jumping up from his bed and hitting his head on the ceiling of his bedroom. When Akihisa hit his head, he fell and landed back in bed, which woke Akira up.

"Huh? Why am I sleeping here?" Akira asked.

"ONEE-CHAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Akihisa screamed.

"Oh yeah, Aki, I just wanted to give you a birthday kiss….." Akira responded.

"DON'T YOU DARE! Wait, it's my birthday?" Akihisa asked.

He glanced at his calendar to see today's date, May 17, was circled. He then realized that it _was_ his birthday.

"OH DANG! I can't believe I forgot today was my birthday!" Akihisa exclaimed.

"And that's why I'm giving you a birthday kiss, Aki," Akira told him.

"EVEN THOUGH IT IS, I DON'T WANT YOU TO RUIN ME FOR MARRIAGE!" Akihisa screamed.

After a while, Akihisa was running down the sidewalk to Fumizuki Academy. Once he was in the building, he rushed into Class F, where his friend, Minami Shimada, greeted him.

"Hey, Aki! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Minami," Akihisa thanked her before heading to his seat….before he was stopped by Minami, who beat him up.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN BOTHERING TO SAY HI TO ME?!" Minami yelled, as Kouta Tsuchiya tried to get a picture of her panties.

"H-hi, Minami! Look, I don't want a broken spine on my birthd- OH GOD, I THINK MY SPINE SNAPPED!" Akihisa cried as the girl beating him up basically broke his spine.

After a few minutes, Akihisa had gone to the nurse's office, and he eventually came back, fully healed. Yuuji Sakamoto was the next to greet him.

"Happy birthday, Akihisa," he said.

"Thanks, Yuuji," Akihisa responded as he went to his seat and sat down.

Hideyoshi Kinoshita was working on some homework he didn't do at home, Kouta was polishing his camera, and everyone else was minding their own business. Once Akihisa noticed this, he got upset.

"Doesn't _anyone_ care that it's my birthday?" he asked no one in particular.

"Happy birthday," the whole class turned towards him and said before going back to what they were doing.

"I'm taking that as a no," Akihisa said.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came Mizuki Himeji, one of Akihisa's friends. She appeared to have a pink box in her hands. She noticed Akihisa and ran towards his table, putting the mysterious box down on his desk.

"Hello, Akihisa-kun! Happy birthday!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Hey, Himeji-san! What's in the box?" Akihisa asked.

"It's a cake I baked for you! I was up all night making it!" Mizuki responded gleefully.

Akihisa shuddered. He opened the box; it was indeed a cake. Or, at least, it would look like cake at first glance. Any food cooked by Mizuki Himeji would be poison; there's no ands, ifs, or buts about it.

Akihisa then noticed that Mizuki had fallen asleep. She _did_ say she stayed up all night making the cake, right?

Anyway, Akihisa handed the cake to Hideyoshi and begged, "PLEASE, HIDEYOSHI! WITH YOUR STRONG STOMACH, SURELY YOU CAN DEVOUR THIS FOR ME!"

"Dude, not even _I _can handle Himeji's food," Hideyoshi remarked.

"Please eat it, Hideyoshi! That's my birthday wish!" Akihisa begged some more.

Suddenly, Yuuji randomly popped up and sat next to Akihisa, telling him, "Since Himeji made the cake for you, Akihisa, I suggest _you_ eat it."

"I agree," Hideyoshi agreed.

"AAAAUGH! WHY DID I HAVE TO TURN 18 TODAY?!" Akihisa cried.

This yell caused Mizuki to stir, and she seemed ready to wake up.

"Quick, Akihisa! Eat the cake before she wakes up!" Hideyoshi and Yuuji exclaimed in unison.

"I can't! But there has to be a way…." Akihisa said.

He then looked at the windows and quickly opened one.

"I'M GOING TO THROW THIS CAKE OUT THE WINDOW!" he screamed.

However, before Akihisa could throw the cake out the window, Mizuki had already awoken and grabbed him by the hands. Akihisa turned around to see Himeji with a black aura around her.

She had gone into yandere mode.

"Are you trying to throw my cake out the window?" Mizuki asked.

"Uh, no?" Akihisa responded.

"Well then," Mizuki said, ignoring him, "I'm going to make you eat the birthday cake I worked so hard on whether you like it or not!"

Mizuki let go of Akihisa's hand and grabbed the box with the cake in it, and Akihisa used this opportunity to run. Unfortunately, Mizuki, who seemed pissed, was chasing after him.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Akihisa cried. "I DON'T WANT THIS TO BE MY LAST BIRTHDAY!"

Akihisa quickly looked around and hid in another classroom. The good news was that Mizuki didn't notice and ran past the classroom. The bad news was the classroom he had retreated to was the classroom for Class A, and Youko Takahashi was teaching a class. Worse, _none _of the students seemed happy to see him.

"Oh, it's Akihisa Yoshii, the Student Ambassador from Class F. An idiot like you doesn't deserve to be here….THROW HIM OUT!" Takahashi-sensei demanded.

Toshimitsu Kubo was the one who pushed Akihisa out the door. Kubo then quickly apologized before closing the door…..and Mizuki found him.

"Ah, there you are, Akihisa-kun! Now, you'll have to eat my cake!" Mizuki exclaimed.

She grabbed Akihisa by the tie so he won't be able to escape this time. Mizuki then shoved a slice of cake into Akihisa's mouth, and he was prepared to die, but….

"Whoa, Himeji-san! This is actually good this time!" Akihisa exclaimed.

"Thank you, Akihisa-kun! I forgot to tell you Minami helped me make it!" Mizuki said.

"It's true," Minami popped out of nowhere and agreed.

"Wait a minute. What did you mean by 'this time'?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, Aki. What _did_ you mean by 'this time'?" Minami agreed.

"Uh, it's not like I thought your cooking was bad before, Himeji-san! It's really, _really_ great!" Akihisa lied to get them to calm down.

Minami calmed down and walked away, but Mizuki looked like she was ready to strangle him. Akihisa was running for his life now, but he had to admit, having a girl chase him would make this birthday the best birthday of his life.

….Except when that girl wants to kill him.

* * *

**Done! FYI, I called Himeji by her first name just because. Also, I support Akihisa x Himeji as much as Akihisa x Minami, despite there being no romance in this one-shot...when I was planning a little bit! Anyway, I thought this was funny, and I hope you enjoyed it, as well!**


End file.
